Under The Starlight
by Princess Cherry Blossom
Summary: When Sora starts feeling nostalgic and lonely in the middle of the night, there's only one person who can cheer her up. But what if Sora isn't just homesick and her problems turn out to be a bit more difficult? Digimon 01: a Taiora oneshot.


**Disclaimer**:I own nothing.

** **

**A/N**: Hey there! Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Taiori fanfic and I wrote it years ago, but as I recently rediscovered my love for Digimon (mostly season 1) I thought I might share it with other fans. This isn't much, but I still hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary**: When Sora starts feeling nostalgic and lonely in the middle of the night, there's only one person who can cheer her up. But what if Sora isn't just homesick and her problems turn out to be a bit more difficult? Digimon 01: a Taiora oneshot.

**Under the starlight**

** ******

****** **

A swollen moon and dozens of sprinkling stars lit up the night sky above the Digimon world. Six friends, each joined by their faithful Digimon comrade, lay on the ground, trying to get a well deserved rest after a long and eventful day. Some were talking in their sleep, a few were snoring but one of them was twirling restlessly until finally waking up.

Tai sat up as he lightly massaged his temple in order to stop an upcoming headache. It was one thing managing to fall asleep with all the thoughts and worries constantly running through his head, but it was a whole different task to complete a good night's sleep considering the nightmares that were torturing him night by night, ever since Sora's kidnapping.

Tai let out a sigh as he looked around the small camp he built with his friends only to notice one of them missing. He stood up in a state of panic as the girl he just saw in his nightmare was no where to be seen, only this time it was no dream.

_Don't freak out right away _he tried to calm himself, but his heartbeat was still racing like crazy. The fact that Byomon was there was worrying him as well, since that meant she had no protection.

As he took a few deep breaths, he decided looking around the area before waking everyone else up. The riverside was nearby so he made his way to check if she was there first. He tried his best to keep his cool, but before he knew it he was already running towards his destination. As he approached the riverside, he was able to make out a curled up lone figure in front of him. Tai picked up his pace and soonly sighed in relief as he recognized his dear friend.

"Sora! Oi, Sora!", the brown- haired girl turned around, eyes widening as she saw him approaching her.

"What…are you doing here?", she asked in an unusual, low voice and turned her gaze to the river again.

"What do you mean? That's my line!", Tai snapped, still shaken up by the intense few minutes behind him. "I was worried about you!"

"You can't just wander off like that in the middle of the night!", he continued after hearing no reply.

Tai stared at the silent girl in front of him as he positioned himself beside her. She buried her face against her knees and embraced her legs. What was going on with her?

"Sora?", he said in a softer voice.

"I'm sorry… I worried you.", she mumbled out. "I couldn't sleep, so I came here to clean up my thoughts."

"Are you okay?", he asked in a concerned voice, trying to get a glimpse at her face she was obviously trying to hide.

"I'm fine", she answered immediately, her voice sounding shaky and very unusual for her. She tightened her embrace on her lags and turned her head to the other side.

Well, now he was seriously getting worried. He never saw his usually calm and collected friend act like this. She was the strong one, the one he relied on to bring him back to his senses when he lost his ways.

"No, you're not fine", he stated as he let his hand gently clutch her arm and felt her wince against his touch. She finally looked at him, with a sad and distant look in her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?", he smiled softly at her giving her a warm look.

Sora smiled in return, though sadness was still visible in her eyes. She let out a deep sigh, and bit her lip signalizing she needed a moment. He let her calm down as he started lightly caressing her arm, a bit surprised by his own actions.

"You know how today everyone talked about home…", she finally started.

"You feel homesick, but that's normal", Tai said as she suddenly went silent again. "I miss my parents and Kari too. I think about them all the time. But we're all going through the same thing, so that makes it a bit easier, right? We have each other, and that counts for a lot, don't you agree?".

"Of course", she replied in a low voice. "But that's just part of it."

She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears she felt were coming.

"If we stay trapped here", she continued in a shaky voice. "If we never get back home, my mom…", she took a deep breath as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. "She'll never know how much I love her!"

"We fought all the time. I said so many things too her…But the only thing she never heard was that I love her! And if we never get back, she's gonna think I…"

She was silenced as Tai suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. He heard her burst out crying, letting all the emotions that were pressuring her out. He tightened his hold on her and let her get it all out. It was hard seeing her like this, harder than he ever could have imagined. He wished he could do something but frowned at his own inability to help the devastated girl in his arms.

"Sora" he blured out, still not knowing what to say to her. "Your mom…Your mom loves you more than anything in the world. She's the person that knows you the best, she knows how kind, loving, sweet and amazing you really are."

Sora looked up at him, her face still covered in tears, but her flashing eyes had a different look behind them.

"Of course she knows you love her, and she would never doubt that!", he continued, almost in a whisper, as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her face. "Trust me, she would never think anything else".

A few moments of silence passed as the two friends remained wrapped around each other. Tai felt her sweet scent consume him as he let his eyes slowly shut, enjoying this moment he never saw coming.

"Than you", he heard her mumble as she rested her head against his chest. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her hair.

"I'll always be here", he whispered and rested his head on hers.

"I know", she replied softly. Tai smiled, warmth filling his body and new, fluttery feelings capturing his stomach.

And all was well with the world.

* * *

**A/N**:And there you have it, folks! How was it? It's a bit fluffier than I originally wanted it to be, but… I HAVE to know what you thought! Please review, it'd mean so much!

Oh, and did I mention in my world these two ended up living happily ever after together for all eternity? Yeah, the whole marrying- Yamatto- and- having- kids- with- him thing never happened here! xD

Also, in case you guys share my admiration for couples such as IchiHime and SasuSaku please be sure to check out my other fics

Thanks for reading, I REALLY hope you liked it and please review! Bye


End file.
